Shatter
by The.Convergeance.Is.Ragnarok
Summary: Shatterkit thought she was normal. Well, as normal as she could be with her fur looking like a 'racoon's tail', as her Mother put it. So why was everything that happened to her NOT normal?


Thunderclan

**Leader-** Leafstar: Slender, silver she-cat with bright green eyes.

**Deputy- **Flameleap: Quick, skinny tom with orange fur and amber eyes. (App: Ivypaw)

**Medicine Cat-** Dapplefoot: Brown she-cat with brown eyes. One of her paws are spotted with black.

**Warriors-**

Deertail: Tan she-cat with a small tail like a deer's, and brown eyes.

Volenose: Small black tom with a small nose and blue eyes.

Featherpelt: Extremely fluffy yellow tom, with hazel eyes.

Lionroar: Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Vipertongue: Sly black tom with ice-blue eyes. A 'silvertongue'. (App: Chillpaw)

Mistynight: Light silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Wildtail: Frisky brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a tail that seems to have a mind of it's own. (App: Icepaw)

Snowfall: White she-cat with hazel eyes, born on the first snowfall of Leaf-bare.

Moonfur: Beautiful pale gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Jaytalon: Black tom with blue eyes.

Ashnose: White tom with a grayish black nose, and hazel eyes. (App: Hollypaw)

**Apprentices-**

Hollypaw: Ginger she-cat with brown eyes.

Ivypaw: Ginger she-cat with brown eyes.

Icepaw: White tom with ice-blue eyes.

Chillpaw: White tom with dark blue, calculating eyes.

**Queens-**

Ferntail: Orange she-cat with green eyes. (Mother of Birchkit, mate of Lionroar)

Cherrytail: Fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother of Shatterkit and Poppykit, mate of Volenose)

**Kits-**

Birchkit: Golden tom with amber eyes, very small.

Shatterkit: Black and white she-cat with blue eyes, looks like a racoon's tail, but her whole body.

Poppykit: White she-cat with blue eyes.

**Elders-**

Hawkspeed: Very fast light brown tom with brown eyes.

Leopardspot: Dappled golden she-cat with green eyes.

Chapter 1

"Wake up! Wake up, Shatterkit!" My sister, Poppykit, ran her tongue across my belly. My eyes snapped open, and I surpressed a giggle at my sister's excited face.

"'m up, 'm up!" I mewed, rolling onto my paws and staggering a bit.

"Mumma says we can go outta the nursery finally!" Poppykit burst out.

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes! Let's go!" Poppykit ran towards the exit of the den, but just as she was about to exit, our mother, Cherrytail, picked her up by her scruff.

"Hey!" Poppykit whined, her paws waving through the air. Mumma set her down.

"You aren't going out looking like that, I'm afraid." She said smoothly.

Poppykit huffed and sat down, beginning to lick her fluffed up pelt. Mumma turned to me. "You too, Shatterkit. Your pelt is a mess."

I obeyed, starting with my paws, then went to my chest, and tail, and legs, and them my back. Mumma helped my do my head. Finally, Mumma purred, looking satisfied. "Perfect! Now you can go out and meet the rest of the clan!"

Poppykit and I raced out of the nursery. My first thought when I left out of the den was _wow._ The camp was to big! Colors I didn't even know existed came into my view. A color that seemed lighter than black but darker than white. A color lighter than orange, but darker than white. Eyes that seemed brownish and grayish. "Whoa..." I murmured, trying to look at everything.

A pretty tabby she-cat came up to us. "I presume you are Poppykit and Shatterkit?" Her voice was pretty, too.

I nodded while Poppykit purred. "Who are you?" I asked shyly.

"My name is Wildtail. I'm a warrior." Wildtail answered, her tail flicking excitedly behind her. "Would you like me to show you around?"

Poppykit squealed. "Yes, please!"

We followed Wildtail around. She stopped in front of a strange-smelling crack in the rock wall. "This is the medicine den. Our medicine cat works and lives in here."

"Who is the medicine cat?" I asked curiously, peering into the den.

"I am." I squeeked and turned around. A brown she-cat was standing behind us. One of her front paws was spotted with black. "My name is Dapplefoot."

"What's that?" Poppykit asked, looking at some strange-looking and smelling leaves at Dapplefoot's feet.

"These are yarrow. They make cats sick," Dapplefoot answered. I wrinkled my nose. "but they also make a fine medicine for cracked pawpads."

"That's interesting." Poppykit whispered, then spoke louder. "But why would cats need to throw up?"

Dapplefoot purred. "My, you are a curious one, aren't you?" She didn't wait for an answer. "If a cat eats something bad, they need to get it out of their stomach."

"Oh, I see!" Poppykit leaned forward and smelled the plant. "It doesn't smell so good!"

Dapplefoot and Wildtail purred with amusement. "Come on, kits! There are more dens to look at!" She bounded away.

I ran after, trying to keep up with her. I slowed down when she stopped beside another den. Poppykit ran into me from behind, sending me sprawling. "Oomph!"

"Sorry, Shatterkit!" Poppykit yelped.

"'S all right." I mewed, straightening. "What den is this?"

"This is the apprentice's den." Wildtail's tail flicked around, getting stuck on some thorns around the den. She tugged it free.

"Well, they'd better not come in here until they become apprentices." A cat came out of the den. He was pure white, with very light blue eyes. "My name is Icepaw." Then he walked away without another word.

"Is he... always like that?" Poppykit asked quietly.

"Sometimes, Poppykit. Not always. I think it's just a phase." Wildtail meowed. "Now, do you want to see the elder's den?"

"Yes!" I ran around Wildtail. "Mumma says they're really nice!"

Wildtail smiled. "Well, come on then!" We followed her to another den. Poppykit ran in without stopping. I looked at Wildtail.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. You go, though."

"Alright." I followed my sister into the den. Inside, there was two nests. Both of them had a cat in them. One was a tom, and one was a she-cat.

They smiled at me. "Hello, kits. My name is Hawkspeed," The tom said. "and this is my mate, Leopardspot."

"Well, my name's Poppykit, and this is my sister, Shatterkit!" Poppykit squealed excitedly.

The two older cats shared a glance. "Say, would the two of you like to hear a story?" Leopardspot asked.

"Yes!" Poppykit and I said in unusion.

"Sit down, then, Hawkspeed murmured. "These stories are always long."

We obeyed.

"Alright, have the two of you ever heard the story of Firestar?" Leopardspot asked.

We both shook our heads.

"Well, then. A long time ago there was a kittypet named Rusty..."


End file.
